Uptown girl
by mioneskywalker
Summary: "Rachel, however, is a goner. A few inches away from their table, the prettiest girl she has ever seen, just has walked inside the place." AU in which Rachel falls in love with Quinn at first sight. And oh! They're in the 50's!


**A/N: I found it on my computer today and decided to share, this is my first AU fic ever! I don't know if it will make any sense. **

* * *

"For how long more we're going to pretend we're dating?

"Until we're out of this oppressive and narrow-minded town."

Sitting beside her fake boyfriend, Rachel explains impatiently, around them the buzz of the restaurant's costumers.

"Easy for you to say, people don't expect things from you like: when are you going to propose Blaine?" He says petulantly.

"Ha!" Rachel snorts disdainful. "Excuse me, but who is the girl here?" She smirks. "I mean..." She trails off teasingly. "Who is going to be mocked in case you don't propose soon? So, yes, we're going to keep pretending." She says with finality.

Blaine grimaces at her.

"Where's that bitch by the way?" Rachel asks more to herself than to her companion, who in this moment is choking on his milkshake.

"Santana?" He asks, coughing a little.

"Who else?"

He shrugs and gets back to his milkshake again. Summer break days are basically the same, meeting at the same restaurant, order the same food, talk about the same things, music related obviously, Lima is a small town after all, and there aren't many options. Watching movies in the drive-thru is nice though.

"Hey bitches!"

Santana Lopez, the Latina friend, greets them both as she sits across the fake couple.

"Well..." Santana scrutinizes her nails. "B and I were making out, so..." She says matter-of-factly. "Sorry, I had better things to do than look at your ugly faces."

"You're crazy." Rachel says in disbelief.

"Rachel's right, it's too dangerous."

"San if someone finds out, if her parents find out… What about your family?" Rachel rubs her forehead concerned. "Don't you know what the Pierces are in this town?"

"I know okay?" Santana crosses her arms over her chest petulantly. "Can we talk about something else?"

Blaine nods, but Rachel is not satisfied.

"You know damn we-" She stops talking abruptly, her eyes glazed over on somewhere behind the Latina.

"What?" Blaine asks, looking at her curiously.

Rachel, however, is a goner. A few inches away from their table, the prettiest girl she has ever seen, just has walked inside the place.

An angelic vision, blonde hair in a ponytail, adorned candidly with a kerchief, dressed in a perfect combination of a pleated green skirt, with a slightly larger flare and its hemline just below the knee, a red belt, and a summer/short sleeve white blouse.

In a word, the wardrobe of every girl around the country nowadays, it's mid-fifties, women were never more free, that is, except for that short period of time when they had jobs and their men were fighting overseas. But alas, TV says women should stay at home, taking care of their family as the future of the country is depending on them.

Rachel never really cared about society's rules and conventions, she is almost seventeen, but she knows what she wants and that is not settling in a unhappy marriage, being her husband her best friend or not. She is ambitious, she wants more, she wants everything too much, and she wants to get out of this town. She wants New York City. She wants Broadway.

But right now, in this moment, all she can think about is that she wants that girl. She has just one word to describe what she is looking at right now: Perfection.

"Haha..." Santana laughs as she figured out what captivated Rachel's attention. "She is way out of your league Berry." She teases.

"I can play in another league..." Rachel mumbles absentmindedly, her eyes glazed over on the blonde.

"She is the girl I mentioned before. She is new in town. Her father is ridiculously rich. Brittany told me. Their families have mutual business." Santana explains in a low voice. "B said she is going to attend McKinley too." She adds.

It's only when the girl is pretty close that Rachel averts her eyes. She watches however, when the book the girl was holding, falls out of the blonde's hand and ends up close to her right foot.

Maybe it was a sign?

She thinks; face lighting up with a happy smile.

She takes the book from the floor, ready to hand it over to its owner.

"Thank you." The blonde girl says as she takes the book from the short brunette's hand as Rachel smiles genuinely at her.

Long afterwards, she will remember this moment and how she felt so oddly good admiring what forever will be the prettiest smile she has ever seen.

"Always clumsy Lucy." The older blonde, standing behind the girl, says annoyed.

Rachel frowns upset with the other girl's tone, even though the girl in question looks a lot like the beauty in front of Rachel, she has not the same sparkle in her eyes, and she isn't nearly as beautiful too.

"Frannie!" The younger blonde whines. "I told you already! It's Quinn!"

"Whatever... I'm going to get us a table." Frannie rolls her eyes and leaves.

_I'd make you my Queen... definitely…_

Rachel thinks with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sorry about my sister..." Quinn says as she fidgets with her book.

"Ah!" Rachel exclaims playfully.

"What?" Quinn asks amused with Rachel's playful antics.

"Sisters. You guys are very alike. I mean... only..." She trails off unsure.

"Only, she is prettier." Quinn completes with a hint of disappointment, biting down on her bottom lip shyly. Somehow, and she doesn't know why, she wanted Rachel to think she was prettier.

"Not even close."Rachel smiles brightly at her. "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." She says as she locks her brown eyes onto Quinn's hazel ones.

"Ahem!" Santana cleans her throat. She stands up and gets by Rachel's side. "What she meant is, Rachel Berry, her name is Rachel Berry. I'm Santana Lopez. And this is Blaine Anderson." She gestures to Blaine who is busy with his french fries, but nods his head happily.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn introduces herself with a genuine smile on her lips. "I have to go." She informs unenthusiastically. "My sister..." She explains.

"Okay." Rachel says a little disappointed.

"Goodbye Rachel." Quinn waves and heads off to her sister.

"Goodbye." Rachel replies, loving to hear her name coming out of Quinn's lips.

"What was that?" Santana asks as Rachel sits again.

"I should ask the same, why did you interrupt me like that?" Rachel inquires upset.

"Rachel, look around you. You were flirting with her. You have no idea. Brittany told me a little bit about her dad. If you think Mr. Pierce is a problem, you should've seen Russel Fabray."

"Santana has a point Rach." Blaine says pouty. "You're going to have another opportunity to talk to her, don't worry. Until then, don't get yourself too much into it okay?" He kisses his fake girlfriend's cheek. "We know nothing about her. We don't even know if she is... You know..." He trails off suggestively.

"Well, by the looks of it, that one over there is more like Quinn Fabgay. Didn't you notice the way she was all smiles to the midget here?"

"Stop calling me like this." Rachel whines. "But are you sure?" She questions her friend hopeful.

"My gaydar never fails... you should know it." Santana says suggestively.

"I've never wanted anything like I want her." She sighs dreamy.

"Always the drama Queen." Santana teases.

"What about Broadway?" Blaine points out.

Rachel ignores them both, her eyes searching for a pair of expressive hazel eyes.

Until they finally find each other again.

Brown and Hazel, locked onto each other, mesmerized for one another, just like their owners. And that can't be a good thing. It's mid-fifties after all.

Or it can be the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

**Yes, one shot, I might revisit this verse someday though. **


End file.
